Dark Clouds
by Silver Blue Eyed Wolf
Summary: HTTYD 2 never happened. When Berk is captured by the Dagur, the hooligans are forced into slavery or fed to the Skullions. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless have to find a way to kill Dagur before he unintentionally unleashes a ancient evil that will doom them all. Pairings: Hiccstrid and Stalka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is my first story on fanfiction, I hope you like it! It will get better, I promise, it's just that its late and want to get to bed...**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may crop up.**

**Please read and review!**

Hiccup's pov

I was going to die. I cried out for Toothless but he would never come. It was too late. All I could see was Dagur's ugly face leaning over me, his smile sick and twisted, murder in his eye. Everything had narrowed down to an single point, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. In the back ground I could see the all of the villagers from Berk, sorrow and shock etched all over there faces, they were surrounded by berserker guards, prevented from moving by large spears. I could see Astrid and my farther Stoick in chains, side by side a the front, also surrounded by berserker guards. Astrid was trying to say somthing, shouting something I could not hear, my farther however was holding back tears.

"I love you" I thought almost crying. There were so many wasted opportunities, things that I should have done but couldn't.

I watched as Dagur's sharp boot slowly descend, he was laughing like a maniac, making the evil glint in his eye getting more pronounced.

I could tell that I was going to be the first of many hooligans going down this pit to be fed the the skullions. I didn't even need to see them to know that they were there, I could sense the dragons down there, their large purple noses drinking in the air, saliva dripping from there mouths ready for the next meal.

Then the foot made contact. I was sent tumbling over the edge of the cliff, the wind okknocked out of me, falling into the pit of expectant and bloodthirsty skullions.

I was going to die.

Toothless's pov

I paced up and down the stone den, throwing occasional glares at the men gripping the pointy rock. I was obviously unnerving them by the way they we holding their sticks and exchanging glances. I bit back a smile. Mentally I growled at myself. I couldn't smile at a place like this, it would be a sign of weakness.

All I had to do was wait for my rider to return. Simple. However I was getting impatient, he should be back by now and I needed to stretch my wings badly. If he doesn't come soon I am pretty sure that the man with the black scratches will kill me. I can tell by the look in his eye. I am pretty sure that it has been seven suns since I have first arrived down here, but time is difficult to tell when everything is dark.

Suddenly I heard a pounding of feet on the hard, cold, rock floor and I looked round to see a lot of men with pointy rock rush, past chattering excitedly. The men with pointy rocks shifted, looking slightly annoyed at there posts, like the weren't happy to be there and that they would rather be somewhere else. Something is going on and I have to find out.

Immediately I stopped my pacing and cocked my head to listen. Through the waves of different sounds I heard one that seemed familiar, in fact one that I would recognize anywhere. My rider's cry of pain.

That was the last straw. I gathered all my emotions up and into one, rolling it up into a ball of hate, anger and love and fired. The plasma blast broke through the iron bars of the stone den, sending them splintering into the distance. With ease I leapt through the hole and started to run down the winding passages flicking men with pointy rocks away with my tail easily.

No body hurts my rider.

Astrid's pov

This was the worst form of torture in the world, watching your boyfriend being beaten up by your worst enemy, and not being able to do anything about it. Somehow I had to save, I for one could not live without him if he died, and I know Stoick will be beyond sad, he will be broken. Another reason why I have to save him. I looked around, trying to formulate an escape plan. Groan, why did I have to be surrounded by so many guards? And then I got it! Almost directly in font of me on the guards belt there was a key, the exact same key that could be used to unlock my chains.

I almost laughed out loud, how stupid did they think we are? It was almost like they wanted us to escape. They hadn't even bothered to tie my hands behind my back, just tied them straight in front of me.

I wiggled forward and attempted to hook the key of the ring but failed. I groaned inwardly, I couldn't afford another mistake, Hiccup was on the ground.

I wiggled forward for a another attempt to hook the key of, this time however I managed to successfully hook it of.

I could hardly believe my luck, the guard still hasn't turned to face me, he was too engrossed in the scene unfolding before him but my luck was short lived. The click as I freed my feet sent the guard spinning round axe raised. As he brought the axe down for the kill I quickly thrust out my chained hands, successfully getting him the cut through the chains instead of flesh.

Without a moment's hesitation I leapt out of the way and ran towards the cliff, shoving a shocked Dagur out of the way, only to find it was to late. Hiccup was plummeting down to the bottom of the pit were the skullions were eagerly waiting, grinding their razor sharp teeth in anticipation.

So I did the only reasonable thing.

Jumped after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews, here's a new chapter for you all! :)**

**This chapter is a bit rushed, I am sorry.**

**What do you guys think of my story? I would like to know!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes if the crop up.**

**Please read and review!**

Astrid pov

I found myself plummeting down to the bottom of the pit, the bangs being swept away from my face by there sheer speed of which I was falling at. I could see Hiccup not far below me, his eyes shut and arms and legs outstretched, so I tucked my arms legs in and dove down vertically to maximise my aerodynamics.

Underneath me, I could see the Skullions getting closer and closer, giving me a good chance to get a look at what was going to kill me.

Wingless and with no eyes the dark purple beasts we call Skullions were clearly untrainable and killing machines. Their incredibly unnaturally good hearing and smell instantly made up for the lack of sight, accompanied by long razor sharp tallons, made what I thought was a myth become reality.

I was almost level with Hiccup know, and soon I was level with him. I rapped my arms around his waist; if we we were going to die then we would die together.

His beautiful emerald eyes flew open, and he gapted at me. Up a head I could he distance yells and screams, but I just blocked it out, it wasn't important now.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" He choked out.

There was no time left to answer. We were just meters above the snapping jaws. Even if we did in the very unlikely chance we did survive the fourty meter fall, then we would still be ripped apart, limb by limb by the Skullions. Survival was not an option in the Gods game of fate.

Suddenly I heard a all to familiar whistling screech and a large black shape hurtled out of nowhere, snatching us out the air, just as an exceptionally large Skullion leapt, claws outstretched into the air, teeth clacking with a sickening thud onto nothingness.

I looked up only to see Toothless in his full glory, wings outstretched in a speedy glide, eyes calm and determined. He looked down at us with a grin to see if we were ok, but immediately his eyes widened with concern. That when I realized that the rescue had not gone entirely smoothly.

As the Skullion leapt, it's claws must have caught on the back of Hiccup, leaving long deep, bloody gashes. Luckily for Hiccup he had passed out as soon as it stroke him, allowing him the pleasure of not feeling any pain.

Then Toothless wavoured in the air, and my blood ran cold. Toothless couldn't fly on his own and only Hiccup could fly him due to his prosthetic leg. We couldn't keep on gliding forever.

Then came the arrows.

What could be worse?

The only person who could fly this dragon was unconscious and injured, we are going to crash at any second into a wall and be eaten by enraged Skullions and about a hundred armed berserkers are shooting at you.

Just great.

I had to something, but what? It feels like I am always in these life or death situations.

An arrow rushed pasted me, barely missing my head, grazing my shoulder. Filled with sudden determination I wiggled out of Toothless's grip so I was just cling to his leg, and hoisted myself into the saddle.

As soon as I did that Toothless protectivly wrapped his legs around Hiccup, so he was shielded from the onslaught of arrows.

I quickly kicked of my left shoe and jammed it into the prosthetic wincing as the metal bit into my bare foot, drawing blood. It was a narrow fit, but I made it.

I had seen Hiccup fly Toothless so many times that I had kind of mentally taught myself how to fly him.

I served left and right, desperately trying to avoid the arrows and fly upwards at the same time. However just as Toothless and I finally shot spiralling upwards out of the pit, a well aimed arrow managed to somehow find a way into my left arm, piercing the flesh and sinking down to the bone.

My vision swam but and I had to fight for consciousness, but I still managed to urge Toothless forward at full speed, allowing us to shoot like a lightning bolt away from the berserkers and into open ocean.

I felt sick and dizzy, I was to scared to look down at my arm because of what I might see. Woman up, I told myself and flooded down. The sheer amount of blood pouring from my wound shocked me, the warm red liquid cover my arm and clothes, the arrow protruding from it was sticking out at a jaunty angle and was stained red. Shakly I reached over and pulled the arrow out with a sickly squelch . I screamed in pain as even more blood flowed down my arm, my body spasming in pain. Then everything went black.

Toothless gave a moan of dispare as he plummeted down towards the ocean with two unconscious riders on his back that he couldn't protect...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, you guys are awesome, I hope you like this new chapter! :D**

** I will respond to reviews in the next chapter, if that is alright.**

**I am really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may crop up.**

**Please read and review!**

Toothless's pov

I tried to unfold my wings, do anything to prevent us from crashing, but it was inevitable.

I let out a moan of dispare a we hit the ocean, the sheer coldness jarring my body. I felt my rider shudder in my claws, the shock must of also jarred his body. I clawed my way up to the surface, not that I needed to breathe just yet, because I could feel my rider going limp on my claws.

I gasped, for air and propelled myself over to a nearby sheet of ice. With one paw I managed to hoist myself up, onto the ice without it flipping over. If peoples lives weren't at stake here then I might have congratulated myself, for getting onto a sheet of ice at the first attempt with only one paw.

I gently unfurled my legs and lade my rider down before glancing around for any nearby signs of land, but to no avail. My eyes suddenly travelled down to a dark patch of red blood floating in the icy water among the sheets of ice.

But why was it frothing?

Then I remembered. Bewilderbeasts, how could I forget, my riders mate was still on my back. I looked around behind me and saw a horrible sight. My rider's mate was lighing forwards in the saddle, covered in blood, her eyes closed, cheeks blue. For a horrifying moment I thought she was still breath, then she breathed, a hideous grasping sound that chilled me down to the bone. I looked down at my rider, he was still breathing, thank Bewilderbeasts, but was in a similar state to the female but with less blood as most of it was on my claws. I felt panic welling up inside me, how could I save them, they were my responsibility, I couldn't let them be not breath. As I was thinking I could felt my tail wrapping around my rider instinctively. My body started to heat up as some unknown protective urge over took me. I looked down at my hot chest only to find it glowing a neon blue colour.

I growled in surprise, I didn't know that I could do that!

So I let instinct take over my body. I leaned my head round and started to lick her wounds making shore that every drop of saliva dripped into it, I just knew that it would help speed up the healing process.

Next I moved onto my rider also licking him vigorously in an attempt to help him heal.

Then he stirred, and let out a small groan.

Hiccup's pov

My blood was pounding in my ears and everything hurt. My eyes felt like lead but I forced them open anyway. I looked up to see Toothless starring lovingly at me. He gave his usual morning greeting but this time I could sense the love and relief in it.

"Good to see you too, Bud" I mumbled and he warbled happily in response.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to me, the fight, the Skullions, Astrid diving down to save me. Oh Gods, were is Astrid, how did Toothless get here, who flew him? I opened my mouth to ask a question but I was cut of as the ice sheet split in two and Toothless, Astrid and I were plunged straight back into the sea, were a pod of dragons were waiting for us.

Someone's pov

Dagur paced up and down in front of the whole army of Berserkers. Behind him tied to a chair was Stoick the Vast he bore a black eye and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"You planned this" Dagur snarled at Stoick, " it's all your fault Hiccup the Useless got away with his NIGHTFURY!"

"I had nothing to do with this, Dagur" the chief spat " and you know it. But I will tell you this Dagur, Hiccup will be back, this time with a army of dragons."

"Shut up Stoick," Dagur hissed punching Stoick in the jaw.

Then Dagur addressed the Berserker army properly.

"Fellow Berserkers, Hysterics and Outcasts ever since we have taken over Berk the plan that I have been working on has been going smoothly." This was followed by cheers and yells of approval. "However, their is one minor obstacle that could lead to our down fall. You can't avoid this type of hurdle, you can't go under it, you can't go over it you have to go through it." Suddenly Dagur leapt round and through his knife at a guard that wasn't paying attention, piercing the guards flesh and sinking into his heart, causing him to fall over backwards, dead.

"And that obstacle is none other than Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the third."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for not updating, I have been busy at my cousins house and then I had writers block...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your amazing you guys! Here's a new chapter for you all, I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes that may crop up.**

**Please read and review, I would really appreciate it! :)**

Hiccup's POV

I let out a terrified yell as I was thrown through the air and started to plummet back down towards the ocean. Toothless was just underneath me, and he to was wailing but he was spinning around all over the place, wings flailing uselessly in the air. I caught a glimpse of Astrid on his back, and would have sighed in relief if I had the time. She was alright, thank Odin but how did she fly Toothless here?

That question would never be answered as I entered the water with a splash.

The frozen ice water was so cold that as soon as I entered the water my body instantly when into shock, and I felt my consciousness slipping away from me. Trying to fight for consciousness I kicked up for the surface, opening my eyes to see the sunlight filtering down not far up a head. I looked down and instantly regretted it. Below me a pod of SeaShockers circled. They were a tidal class and reassembled the shape of a manta ray,with two heads and a massive heart so that they were able to live deep under water... I mentally scolded myself, I was about to die and I was getting all nerdy, really Hiccup.

However, my breath was running out and my lungs were bursting. I needed air. I felt my body go limp and my legs go num, the wound on my back was throbbing and everything thing was sore. Suddenly I felt something tug on my leg dragging me down, I tried to get free but it was useless.

I was going to drown.

Normal POV

A pod of SeaShockers came gliding speedily through the water, leaping out of the waves joyously, before diving elegantly back down to the murky sea bed. It was their job to go hunting for a school of fish, so that everyone in the nest can feed. It was a very important job, and only the best searchers get chosen by the king. Today however was different, it was a day were they went searching for fish, but for dragons.

There had been reports of an angry school of Thunderdrums, all instinct driven and demanding land. This particular pod were on a mission to see if this was true.

They danced through the ice covered water, creating large cracks in the unstable ice. They could afford to muck around since the Thunderdrums were spotted miles away. It was then that, they saw a great black shape hurtling out of the sky and crash into the ice. It was a dragon that none of them had seen before, a dragon that some of the group didn't even believe existed. What was even stranger was that it seemed to have an unconscious rider on it's back.

Curiously they swam over to investigate, they had only seen one human on a dragon before and that was the protector of the nest.

The mysterious dragon was now sitting on an iceberg licking the two humans. The king would want to see this, as well as the protector. Somehow or other they would have to bring them back to the nest. Obviously, they wouldn't come without force, they smelled foreign, most likely belonging to a different nest. However the dragons had made up their minds. With a giant thud they rammed the iceberg, sending the object itself to crack and send the occupants flying up into the air. As soon as they landed into the water, the pod quickly spread into action, darting forward to the dragon. As soon as the dragon saw them, it growled, showing small but razor sharp teeth. The SeaShocker gave the dragon a quick look that plainly told him that he has here to help and the dragon's expression softened.

Two SeaShockers slid underneath each wings and propelled the mysterious black reptile to the surface. Meanwhile a separate SeaShocker dragged the other human to the surface and set of in the direction of the nest.

Hiccup's POV

I think I must have slipped into unconsciousness because when woke up I was in round cave, lying on a bed.

I must be in Valhalla, I thought. It's been so long since I was this comfortable. Suddenly someone beside me moaned and I painfully turned my head round to see Toothless bounding towards me.

"Good to see you here to Bud" I mumbled sleepy and he crooned at me in return.

"So your finally awake" a strange but weirdly familiar voice echoed round the cave and I looked up to see a pretty woman leaning over me.

She was pretty, with a long thin face and she also had silky brown hair that was tyed into three long plats by three pieces of red leather. The clothes she wore looked like armour, a kind of suit a bit like the flying suit that I was planning to make..

"Who are you?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I think a simple thank you for saving you and your girlfriend's life would suffice." She said sarcastically.

"Wait, is Astrid here to?" I asked hope bubbling up in my chest.

"Yes, that girl with the blond hair, she is here to. She is still unconscious but she is pretty badly beaten up, it took me ages to extract her foot from that stirrup. May I even ask what happened to you, it's not everyday that a nightfury and two riders turn up at the nest."

"It's a long story" I said hastily. All I wanted to do was visit Astrid. I needed to see her with my own eyes to know she's okay.

I tried to sit up but was instantly I was pushed back down.

"You need to rest, go back to sleep." See said almost caringly running a finger down my cheek. Her hand stopped when it reached the scar on my chin.

Her eyes widened.

"Hiccup.." she whispered.

"Should I know you?" I said uncertain.

"No, you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for not updating but I have been pretty busy. I hope you like my new chapter!**

**Review answers!**

**Stormcutter: Here's your new chapter! Thanks for all the support.**

**Httydisthebest: Thanks that means a lot! I love your name by the way, it is totally true! :)**

**Ice Warrior 101: Thanks, your too kind! :)**

**Thank you every one for you lovely reviews it means a lot.**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon.**

Hiccup's POV

"Wait, your my mother?" I gasped out loud. I didn't know what to feel like, all these years I had believed that she was dead, that it was just me and my farther the only Haddocks. Yet there she was very much alive and breathing, leaning against a dragon.

My mother.

The word felt foreign and strange on my tongue.

Then I felt a sudden burst of anger.

"If you are my mother then when were you these past nineteen years? We all thought you had been killed in a dragon raid. Why didn't you come back to your only son and husband and support them in their weakest hour? Why?" I retorted with unintentional venom.

Ouch. Those words must have stung. I clapped a hand to my mouth but it was too late. She looked away and I saw her eyes glaze over with tears.

"Look, Hiccup. Berk was a land of kill or be killed when I lived there. However I believed peace was possible. They thought dragons were mindless brutes so my belief was a very unpopular opinion. The people of Berk just aren't capable of change Hiccup. I found that out when Cloud Jumper here broke into our house one night. He found your cradle so I rushed to protect you, but what I saw was proof of what I believed in. He was no mindless beast, but an intelligent animal, who's soul reflected our own. However when Stoick blindly rushed in he scared poor Cloud Jumper, disturbing him from playing with you and breathing fire everywhere. It was him that gave you that scar." She wispered, touching the scar on my chin.

I was surprised, her touch didn't feel awkward, but natural, just like when I stroked Toothless.

But what she had said kept on repeating itself in my mind. She thought dragons were amazing creatures as well. She was alive. I still had a mother.

"How did you survive?" I questioned curious.

"Oh, Cloud Jumper never meant to hurt me." She said confidently. "He must have sensed something in me so her brought me back to the nest. I have been living here ever since."

"Wait," I asked painfully sitting up and looking around wildly. The Red Death instantly sprung into my mind. "What nest?"

"Oh, this isn't any old nest. Every nest has its queen but this, oh, this is the king of dragons. This is the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. I will show him to you if you like." She said as she walked away down to the corner of the cave to crush some herbs.

My heart skipped a beat. A new massive species of dragon? This isn't a chance that you get every day. If Fishlegs was here he would go wild with excitement, probably running around hyperventilating.

My thoughts drifted back to the rest of the gang, still kept under hostage by Dagur. My stomach clenched, how could we leave them there under Dagur's hideous 'civilised' methods of touture with the rest of Berk?

I was then that I made a vow. I would go back to Outcast Island to get them or die trying.

Suddenly I heard a movement coming from the corner of the room so instantly I whipped my head round to see what was going on.

Astrid was stirring.

Astrid's POV

Everything ached, my leg felt stiff and num and my shoulder was painfully throbbing; the ear splitting head ache just wouldn't go away. I tried to force my eyes open but they felt like lead however I opened them anyway.

Quickly I painfully glanced around drinking in my surroundings. I was in a rock cave, lying on a bed of furs. In the corner of the cave, a pretty woman was grinding herbs in a bowl. Opposite me Toothless lay next to another bed of furs, on top of which was Hiccup, starring right back at me.

He was alive!

"Hiccup," I gasped, "Are you ok? Were are we?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by the lady rushing down to my bed of furs with some medicine.

"So your awake now," she said briskly. "I presume that you are my sun's girlfriend that he mentioned."

"It was you who said it!" Hiccup yelled indignantly. He was probably scared that if I he didn't say the right thing I'd punch him later.

Despite my condition, I blushed.

"I guess that you could call us a couple." I stuttered embarrassed. Wait, did I just stutter?

This is strange. Who is this lady? Were am I? What happened? All of my questions hadn't been answered.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I remembered what she had said just when I woke up.

"Wait a second," I gasped, hardly able to believe it. "Your Hiccup's mother! Mrs Haddock!"

"Please, call me Valka," she said kindly.

"My name's Astr..." My speech was cut short by a large dragon that I instantly recognized as a StormCutter, burst through the entrance of the cave. It growled urgently and motioned for Valka to come.

Valka's face suddenly went dark.

"I'm coming Cloud Jumper," she coldly said, "I will be back in a moment Hiccup."

With that she took of, leaving Hiccup and I alone.

Fishlegs POV

Ever since Hiccup and Astrid broke free the work and punishments have been harsher and the guards stricter. Despite that I am still glad that they managed to get free. Then there is always a hope that we might be able to get out of here.

I am sure Stoick is going to go next, Dagur has been brutally integrating him but he hasn't said a word. To be honest, I am glad it's not me, I would crack like a nut when put under thoughts conditions.

I barely get to see Snotlout and the twins anymore. They aren't working with me anymore. The twins were originally down the mine to mine iron for weapons but we're quickly kicked out for be a nuisance. I am not sure were Snotlout works, I pray to Thor that nothing has happened to him.

I work at the blacksmith with a dozen other Vikings I don't really know. I help to design the weapons with two other guys from another island. It's boring work and I haven't seen Meatlug in days. I miss her so much.

Suddenly the horn sounds, signalling that somthing is going on.

We are all forced to treck down to the pit, were I gasp in horror. A group of Hooligans were tied and bound on the edge of the cliff, Dagur looming over them. I know these people, they are from Berk.

"This, my friends is what happens if you conspire against me." Dagur snarled before shoving them down into the pit.

There a sickening scream followed by awful crunches.

I silently sent a prayer to Thor.

Please Hiccup, you have to come quickly before we all die...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating recently, but I have been focusing most of my attention on my new fanfic Lightning Strike. I will update every Thursday from now on and hopefully any other day in between. I hope you like this new chapter, I'm sorry that it's so short but I didn't have much time to type this up...**

**I apologise in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes that may occur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Please read and review, it would make my day! :)**

Hiccup's POV

I closed my eyes. I couldn't think properly. So many questions were buzzing around in my head that they were giving me a migraine.

The way my mum's face had suddenly darkened troubled me. Something serious must be going on, most likely involving dragons. I felt slightly irritated, it was so frustrating not knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything.

Toothless must of sensed my frustration, got up and wobbled over to me and placed his head on my lap.

His eyes said it all.

"I know Bud, I feel the same. If dragons are in danger then I want to help," I ranted stroking his head.

"What dragons, what danger? Were did Valka just go?" Astrid exclaimed from the corner of the room.

I turned around and looked at Astrid. Even in her battered and bruised state she still looked beautiful, every inch of her was perfect. The way her blonde bangs cover her left eye, the intricate braid that was she had just recently slung over her right shoulder, her piercing blue eyes...

"Earth to Hiccup," Astrid said mockingly, "If there are dragons in trouble then I want to help."

God's she is so stubborn but that's one of the things that made her Astrid.

"Look Astrid, your in no fit state to ride a dragon," I said, gesturing to her arm in the sling.

"Still I'm coming if you want me to or not," Astrid said bluntly, swinging her legs round and placing them on the stone floor.

My eyes widened when I noticed that her left leg was cover in a blood stained cloth.

"Umm...Astrid, what happened to your foot?" I asked, dreading to know to truth.

Astrid winced visibly, and touched her foot gingerly with her good hand.

"Hiccup, you don't want to know," she said cringing. Toothless slowly got up walked away fron me over were Astrid was to comfort her.

"Astrid please, I have to know what happened," I stubbornly questioned.

She looked at me for a while before she finally compiled.

I listened in horrified fascination as she hurriedly explained in detail what had happened after I had been pushed of the cliff. She way she described it was like I was actually there, feeling her pain. I felt like a terrible person for making her this througthiall the hardships that I seemed to have caused.

She didn't have to rescue me, but she did it anyway.

But I couldn't let her come, she had done enough for me already.

"Astrid please, you can't come," I pleaded. She just looked at me her expression unreadable. I knew that look, it meant she was coming whether or not I took her.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not. I mean you Fishlegs come as well as the Twins..." She stopped in mid sentence, only just realising what she had said.

We looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, my farther and the rest of Berk were still back there, probably getting mercilessly tourchered by Dagur as punishment for our escape.

I knew what I had to do.

I jumped out of bed quickly attaching my prosthetic in the process.

"Come on Bud we have to rescue them," I whispered to Toothless as I clambered onto his back.

"Hiccup, I'm coming too," Astrid determinedly cried, attempting to take a step forwards, but her leg crumbled under the pressure.

"I'm sorry Astrid, but you can't come. Tell my mum that I've gone to save some friends," I yelled.

"Hiccup don't you dare..." Astrid warned, but it was too late.

I had already taken off.

Astrid's POV

I was so angry. I can't believe that he just flew off with out me. I felt like I was going to explode with frustration.

I had to do something, but what?

I had no dragon, but maybe I could take one...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Oh, gosh I am so sorry! I know this chapter is long overdue but I had a lot of things and complications on my mind. I will try to update this story as soon as possible but I can't guarantee anything... yet. **

**Anyway, if you are a Warm Breeze fan then I should be updating in a few days.**

**Review time! :**

**Hero: Yes, you were almost right. There was going to be a little more action in this chapter but I decided that I should include it in the next chapter because it fits better.**

**Early Sunset: Well, here is your chapter! :)**

**Silverwolfsarecool: No, luckily Astrid didn't loose her leg, but she might have if Valka hadn't saved her in time!**

**Long tailed silver shark: I hope you like this new chapter! It's a bit longer for you.**

**Please read and review! :)**

Astrid's POV

I lay on the floor, shaking with anger. Damn Hiccup and his Gods damn stubbornness. Just because I was a female doesn't make me a weak helpless little baby. They were my friends to and just because my leg was all rapped up and my arm in a sling doesn't mean that I am incapable of doing anything.

I staggered to my feet, the plan I had formed a split second ago springing back to mind. There had to be dragons around here, my escape depends on it.

I winced as my bad foot touched to ground, proving that even the most minuscule of weights irritated it.

I hissed in pain and staggered forwards onto my bed and almost screamed when I landed on my funny arm. However I bit my tongue at the last minute. Hoffersons don't scream.

I opened my eyes that were previously squeezed shut and looked around the cave once more, searching this time for something to support me. My eyes fell on a stick that was propped up against the wall near my bed.

It was perfect.

I lunged forward off my pile of furs, propelling myself towards the wall. I threw my good arm in front of me so when the impact came it didn't hurt as much.

I winced as I collided with the wall, but I had to endure it. That stick was my ticket to going after Hiccup. Gritting my teeth, I reached out and grabbed the stick. I was surprised to find that it was the right length and was shaped like a crutch. Then I noticed that the bark had been chipped of to make it comfier.

Suddenly it finally hit me that this was being made to be a crutch, even if it was incomplete.

"Thank you Valka," I breathed, remembering the name that was on the memorial stone in the centre of the village.

Gripping the stick in my good hand, I quickly hobbled around to the entrance of the cave. For most people, walking using a crutch is a slow and difficult process however after numerous axe throwing incidents in the past, I soon became used to it.

However, when I stepped through the entrance, I gasped in the utmost awe.

Hiccup's POV

I knew I shouldn't have abandoned Astrid like that. She had just saved my life numerous times and that was how I repaid her?

Smart move Hiccup.

I sighed, doing the right thing was trickier than I remember, I am never going to make a good chief.

However, there were more pressing matters then fussing over my responsibilities.

I could see the outline of Outcast Island slowly appearing on the horizon.

"Come on Bud," I whispered into Toothless's ear as I directed him down, towards the ice cold navy blue sea. Toothless crooned in response, tilting his head in a confused manner, as if he couldn't understand why we were going back.

"I know Bud," I reassured him, "it's not my favourite place either but Berk and the rest of the gang are there. Plus, I'm sure that you would want to see Stormfly and the rest of the dragons again?"

At the mention of the dragons Toothless suddenly shot forwards at an even faster rate.

If anyone was watching from the cliffs that moment, it would have been almost impossible to see the black shape that suddenly shot across the water towards the limestone cliff beneath you however, obviously someone did.

Otherwise someone wouldn't have shouted.

As soon as the sound wave hit my ears I whipped my head wildly around in search of the person who shouted. However, that wasted precious time.

Toothless was now going so fast that it would be impossible to stop before we came into contact with the cliffs. Frantically, I jabbed at Toothless's tail, trying to no avail to get him to slow down, I could tell he was trying as well but it was too late...

I braced for impact.

But just as we were going to hit, Toothless swerved sharply of to the left and before I could register what had just happened, I found myself shooting down a tunnel. Toothless desperately tried to slow down once more, but this time crashed into a wall, and I found myself rolling over the hard rough ground until I came into contact with something squishy.

"Ugh, get of me Ruff" the thing I had bumped into yelled indignantly.

"I'm not on you, I'm over here moron!" another voice yelled back.

"Wait if your not on me the who is..." the thing I had landed on asked.

"Wait a second, is that Hiccup...?"

Astrid's POV

It was so amazing, never had I imagined, not even in my wildest dreams a dragon heaven quite like this. It was so... beautiful. Dragons of every kind swarmed and circled, leapt and dived under the protection on the great ice roof. I am honestly lost for words.

I stepped forwards, over to a were a group of nadders were roosting. If I could just tame one of them...

But upon seeing me they all flew of, clearly alarmed.

Instead I made my way carefully over to were a Hobblegrunt was resting, hoping I could gain it's trust. However, at some point, it must have heard me, because it's eye lid immediately shot up to reveal a milky white iris.

I sighed irritability. It was hard to setback up on dragons when every time you took a step your stick thudded loudly against the ground.

Little did I know that something was watching me, it's deep purple eyes boring into me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! I haven't updated for months and I'm really, really sorry. I promise it won't happen again! I will never abandon a story; I swear I will not give it up until it's finished.**

**Anyway, on with the long awaited chapter! :)**

Hiccup's POV

Suddenly realisation dawned on me.

"Ruff, Tuff is that you?" I asked hopefully, trying not to believe me luck.

"Hiccup dude, what are you doing here?" Tuffnut interrogated.

"Whoa, man your escape was legendary," Ruffnut snickered, "Dagur was so mad when you got away. You should have seen his face!"

Beside me I felt Toothless shift and carefully stumble to his feet.

He growled instinctively, his head darting around for any signs of danger.

"It's ok Bud," I soothed, fumbling around wildly to try and stroke him on the nose. When all I made contact with was stone and Ruffnut's shoe, I mumbled, "on second thoughts Bud, can you give us some light?"

Toothless immediately obliged, filing his mouth with a fire that lit up the whole cavern.

"Whoa," I gasped, staring at the twins that were lieing in a heap on the floor, blinking, " what is this place?"

We were standing in a large network of tunnels, all crisscrossing in different directions.

Tuffnut rose to his feet, blinking in the sudden light. Ruffnut attempted to stick out her foot to trip him up in the process, but he expertly dodged and in response gave her a hearty kick on the shin.

"Oh this place," Tuffnut said causally, "I found it myself."

At that Ruffnut leap to her feet, eyes flaming.

"You did not! I was the one who found it by a rock in that yak farm!" she yelled in my ear, momentarily deafening me.

"Did too!" Tuffnut yelled back with equal venom.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. My head was stinging from the crash and I didn't want it hurt even more by listening to more of their childish squabblings. The twins however, just stared at me, before continuing.

"Did too!"

Toothless must have had enough of it as well. With a snarl, he let out a warning plasma blast to give the twins the idea that he ment business. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect. As soon as the plasma blast made contact with the delicate walls of the tunnels, they immediately crumbled in on them selves, successfully forming an avalanche. In a matter of seconds, their exit was blocked by the falling rocks, as the tunnel caved in on itself.

"Move!" I screamed at the twins, who were standing dumbfounded at the present events taking place, not moving. Above me, I felt the roof shake and suddenly a massive clump of earth and rock came spiralling down towards us. For one scary moment, I could not move, I was just frozen there, until I snapped back to my senses.

I launched myself forward, just in time, as the rocks shattered inches behind me. By now there was raining shrapnel everywhere, so I desperately sprinted down the tunnel, hoping that Toothless and the twins were close behind. Desperately, I dived into a side tunnel, and collapsed against the wall, panting. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the main tunnel collapsing.

After I had regained my breath I looked around for Toothless.

"Toothless!" I called, "Toothless, were are you bud?"

My heart started racing. What if he couldn't make it out in time? Something pressed against my hand.

"Argh!" I screamed, jumping back in fright.

That something warbled.

"Toothless!" I gasped, "is that you?"

I looked down to see Toothless's emerald eyes glittering in the darkness. I sighed in relief.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me." I told him. Then a thought dawned on me. "Where are the twins?"

Astrid's POV

Suddenly I felt a prickling sensation on my neck, like I was being watched. I spun around, momentarily forgetting that my foot was injured. I winced automatically but I didn't register it. My eyes were too focused on something else. Right by a spike of ice was a dragon, I could only half make it out in the dim light. Trying as hard as I could not to make any loud noises with my crutch, I cautiously edged my way forward towards the dragon.

It must have noticed I was coming because it shifted uneasily and tensed its muscles; ready to jump. As I got closer, I could finally see it better and I gasped when I realized what breed it was. It was a Woolly Howl[1] an extremely rare strike class dragon, though less powerful then a Night Fury or a Skrill. It had deep dark brown scales that resembled fur and vibrant violet eyes. I couldn't remember the exact statistics, that was Fishlegs area of expertise.

Carefully, I picked my way over to about ten meters from were the Woolly Howl was standing. It still hadn't moved but it hadn't relaxed either.

"Hey, it's OK," I whispered, trying to sooth him, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The dragon shifted his feet nervously but still didn't spring.

"It's alright," I whispered, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

My heart was beating fast. I was so close to the Wooly Howl I could almost touch him. Just like Hiccup would do, I shut my eyes and stretched my hand out.

Suddenly, I felt something cold and scaly against my palm. I looked up to see the Woolly Howl right in front of me, breathing hard.

"Hey Buddy," I soothed, "how about going on a nice long flight."

Hiccup's POV

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, were are you?" I yelled into the caverns, my voice echoing as it bounded of the wall. Still no reply. I swallowed nervously, thoughts of death clouding my mind.

Suddenly Toothless warbled.

"What? Bud have you found something?" I asked excitedly. Toothless nodded and gestured to a small hole in the ceiling. Daylight was filtering down from it and I couldn't believe I had missed it. The gap was only just wide enough to fit me through.

"Toothless, stay there," I instructed, knowing that if he tried to plasma blast it open it would cause another avalanche. With the help of Toothless, I managed to get up, through the hole.

The sudden rush of sunlight hit me like and axe. Furiously, I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the daylight. When I'd finally recovered, I looked around in search of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but I didn't have to even open my mouth to yell.

Up upon a hill lay Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were sitting next to a bush shovelling blue berries into their mouths.

As soon as they saw me Tuffnut exclaimed, "Hey, dude were have you bin? You missed out on the forrest fire. It was awesome!"

**[1] A woolly howl is from RoB and if you want to find out anything more about it, search it on the dragon wiki.**


End file.
